


О чём мы забыли в окопах

by WTF Inglourious Basterds 2021 (fandom_Tarantino)



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Alternative Interpretation, Gen, POV First Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tarantino/pseuds/WTF%20Inglourious%20Basterds%202021
Summary: AU, где Вильгельм Викки — командный врач.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты высокого рейтинга Inglourious Basterds 2021





	О чём мы забыли в окопах

**Author's Note:**

> Раскрываем не самый популярный образ.

…и не было на войне для меня ничего более завораживающего, чем микрокосм человеческого тела. Я нырял в него, как после изнурительной работы ныряют по вечерам книгу или в ванну — кто во что горазд. Клянусь, вокруг стреляли и резали, а я оставался среди мышц и сосудов со скальпелем в руке. Аж поэзия вышла. Поэзию я не люблю, даже презираю — с тех пор, как понял, какие вещи люди прячут за красивыми словами. «Ты — ничто, народ твой — всё», «До тех пор, пока не повешусь, буду верить в победу»… Чушь. Ересь. Нацисты исковеркали немецкий, смешали с грязью. В детстве я хорошо писал и мне даже прочили стезю корреспондента, но чем громче брехало «Всемирное радиовещание», тем меньше хотелось писать и тем больше — резать.

  


Резать так, как Штиглиц, я не смог бы. Не дрогнув рукой, достать личинку из раны товарища или роды принять у непонятной француженки под долбёжку зениток, в мясе, крови и говне, — пожалуйста, было, проверено. А вот десять ударов подряд ножом в шею или придушить подушкой… Не хватило бы мне фантазии, чтобы раз за разом нацистскую шваль вырезать так, чтобы весь Рейх на следующий день на ушах стоял. Штиглиц — изобретатель получше Альдо, что бы о нём ни говорили. Так вот. Резать так, как Штиглиц, я не смог бы. Оставалось только оперировать. В двадцать пять я ещё не знал, как отличить троакар от кюретки, но начать никогда не поздно, особенно если есть цель. И если выкинуть из головы всю поэзию: тогда место для чего-нибудь полезного останется.

  


…я образованный, грамотный человек всегда был, а тут заходит этот британец, Арчи Хиккокс, и начинает говорить — про что угодно, кроме операции «Кино». Строчит, как пулемётной очередью: столько слов за секунду, сколько в отряде за день не скажут, а Штиглиц за всё время пребывания здесь не выдал. От погоды британец добирается до Бригитты фон Хаммерсмарк и читает мне, глядя глаза в глаза, стих:

  
— Её глаза на звёзды не похожи, нельзя уста кораллами назвать…

  


Лирично, томно, нежно, будто я и есть Бригитта фон Хаммерсмарк. Я смотрю на него, как баран на новые ворота, и припоминаю, где и когда я читал эти строки. Шагаю в чертоги памяти, а там — микрокосмы человеческого тела: немцы с выпавшими кишками, дезертиры, вздёрнутые полевой жандармерией, и их ввалившиеся в глотку языки, марля, одубевшая без смены на руке у Ютивича, удалённый желчный пузырь на ладони и страх в глазах солдата, только что выбравшегося из-под обстрела, страх перед щипцами для раздавливания тканей, которые я прячу в подсумок, — огромными.

  


Никакого стиха.

  


— Это Шекспир, — галантно намекает британец.

  


Я молча киваю, а в его улыбке безнадёжно, как сказали бы классики, виснет насмешка. Клянусь, не люблю поэзию: слишком много в красивых словах лазеек для нечестного человека и слишком мало дела между строк, — но! Когда приеду домой с новыми погонами, то Шекспира, вот Шекспира-то, видно, придётся перечитать.


End file.
